WO 2006/014138 to Chow et al. (hereinafter “Chow”) discloses a polymer for drug delivery, which can be used in a contact lens or artificial cornea. In this technique, the polymer may be formed from a bicontinuous microemulsion, which includes water, a monomer, a surfactant copolymerizable with the monomer, and a drug. In one example disclosed in Chow, the monomer is a combination of methyl methacrylate (MMA) and 2-hydroxylethyl methacrylate (HEMA) monomers. The monomer concentration in the microemulsion may be adjusted to change the properties of the resulting product.